Lost in his Eyes
by twilightxluver
Summary: This story is based on the 'Twilight Saga' by Stephanie Meyers. All the characters are human. Enjoy :D
1. Lost in his Eyes

"Where are we going, Alice?" I asked impatiently. We had already been on the road for 20 minutes. Where could she possibly want to go on this rainy day? When I received no reply, I turned to Rosalie.

"Rose?" I pleaded. Rosalie shook her head, fighting a smile. All that did was make me even more curious.

"Come on guys. You know I don't like surprises! It's just my birthday," I said.

"Not just _any_ birthday, Bella. It's _the _birthday. Meaning your 18th birthday!" Alice said happily.

"Why do I get the feeling you guys are more excited about my birthday then I am," I mumbled a little too loudly. Alice glared at me, but it soon turned into a smile.

"We're here!" She said, practically bouncing in her seat as she made a left turn into a large parking lot. "Where are we?" I asked.

It was then that my eyes traveled to the large and fancy restaurant that we were headed towards. "Oh, great. _Le Grande_. I can't believe you guys are taking me here," I grumbled.

Alice and Rosalie were clearly excited. They both had already unbuckled their seatbelts and were opening their car doors. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and opened my door. I hopped out and shut the door behind me.

"Are you ready for a fun night?" Alice asked giddily. She linked her arm to my right arm. "What you mean is a torturous night," I said.

"Aw, come on, Bella. Just let us have our fun with you tonight. Loosen up, it's your 18th birthday!" Rosalie said as happily, linking her arm with my left, so that we created some sort of human chain.

"Fine," I grumbled as we made our way to the restaurant. "This place is _way _too fancy, you guys," I said. I didn't even know we could find a restaurant like this in a town like Forks.

We opened the large doors and made our way inside. Immediately after we entered, I couldn't help but stare at everything around me. The restaurant was definitely too fancy for my taste. "Do you have any idea how expensive this is?" I hissed to Alice and Rosalie as we approached a man in a suit.

"As a matter of fact, we actually do. It's pretty expensive, so you better enjoy tonight," Alice said, bouncing on her toes.

"Hello, and welcome to _Le Grande_," he said, smiling. Alice smiled back. "Hi, we have reservations under Hale," she said, looking at Rosalie.

The man looked at the list he had on a clipboard and searched for the name. "Ah, reservation for 3. Please, follow me."

We followed him around the filled restaurant, until he stopped at a table for 4 that was near the center of the room. Alice sat down at one side, and Rosalie sat down opposite of her. I then followed their lead and sat down on the seat next to Alice.

The man then said, "Have a nice night, ladies," and left. A waiter that looked to be in his 20's came to our table and gave each of us a menu. "I will come back to take your orders," he said, smiling an unnecessary big smile.

"Okay, what should we get?" Alice wondered, going through the menu. I picked up my menu and looked at all of the fancy names and expensive prices. Rosalie did the same, but only took a moment to decide what she wanted.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back. He took out a notepad and pen and said, "What will you be having?"

Alice went first. "I'll have the _Kobe Pepper Filet Mignon, _the _Coq Au Vin_,andthe_ Foie Gras_," she said, closing her menu. Rosalie and I winced at the last dish, and shared a look. Boy, did Alice eat a lot.

"What will you be drinking?" He asked. "_Coke, _please." He nodded, and wrote everything down. He then turned to Rosalie.

"What will you be having?" He said, flashing what he must of thought a dazzling smile. Rosalie didn't seem to be dazed at all, and simply said, "I'll have the _Shrimp Salad_, and a _Sprite_." He seemed a little disappointed, but wrote everything down and turned to me.

"And what will you be having tonight?" He asked, his mouth forming a big smile. "I'll have the _Potato Gratin_ and a _Dr. Pepper_," I said, closing my menu and setting it aside. He wrote my orders down, and collected the menus. "I will be back with your drinks," he said, his smile way too big. "My eyes burn," I muttered. I then heard Alice snicker quietly next to me.

Once the waiter left our table, Rosalie sighed. "_Finally_, that guy's gone. I don't know if I could stand him a second more."

"Well, turning our thoughts from that weird waiter, I heard they're having some type of contest here tonight!" Alice said excitedly. "Great," I said. I knew what was to become of this; Alice was going to make me enter it. "Alice," I warned. Alice rolled her eyes. "Do you know what you have to do in order to win this contest?" I asked. "Ah, I see someone can't hold in their curiosity. Well it just so happens that I actually don't know what you have to do," she said a little unhappily.

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Then we'll just wait and see," I said. "But I hate waiting," Alice and Rosalie whined. I smiled and said, "Too bad. I don't like surprises, but I still went with this."

It was as if I had slapped the two awake. The two of them looked at me strangely, and then started talking to themselves. "Yeah, that's weird. You aren't putting up a fight or anything," Alice said, thinking to herself. I laughed, and it was then that the waiter came back to our table.

He placed a fancy cup that was filled with our drink in front of each of us. "These are your drinks," he said. "Well thank you, captain obvious," Alice muttered. I giggled, sipping a small amount of my drink. He didn't seem to hear Alice's remark, but he did notice my giggling. He smirked, obviously thinking that the giggle was directed towards him.

"Your dishes will be ready in a few minutes. If there is _anything_ else you need, please, don't hesitate to call me," he said. I could tell that he intended his words to have a double meaning. Alice and Rosalie laughed quietly at him, while I fought the urge to roll my eyes once again. The waiter then wiggled his eyebrows, his expression serious. This made Alice place her knuckle against her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. Rosalie on the other hand, was covering her mouth with her hand, shaking with laughter. How they managed to make no sound at all, was beyond me.

"Uh…yeah, could we get the _Black Truffles_?" I said, trying to make him leave. "Okay. Anything else?" He asked, obviously not taking the hint. "Um, no thank you," I said as politely as I could, when what I really wanted to do was yell at him.

Once the waiter left, Alice and Rosalie laughed loudly. We got a few looks from other people, but they didn't seem to notice. "You guys, shhh. It wasn't even funny!" I hissed, glaring at their two laughing forms.

"Oh, yes it was, Bella!" Alice giggled, unable to stop. "You can't deny it," Rosalie said, trying to breathe. I rolled my eyes, and let the two of them cool off. I leaned back into my chair and twirled a strand of my hair around my finger carelessly.

It was right then, that I saw him. He was with two other guys, and all three of them were laughing lightly, following the man in the suit to a table that was just a few tables away. "You guys, stop laughing," I hissed to the two of them. I motioned slightly to the three guys that were sitting down. Once Alice and Rosalie saw the group I was motioning at, they immediately stopped laughing.

"Whoa," Alice said. "I call the muscular one," Rosalie said, under her breath. "The blond one," Alice said, eyes focused on the guy with honey blond hair. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying, because all I could do was stare at the smiling bronze haired male.

He looked like a Greek god, misplaced in a restaurant scene. "This may be an even more interesting night then I thought it would be," I said to the two others. The two of them nodded, still dazed.

"Okay, here is your food," the waiter said, coming back to our table. He placed all three of Alice's dishes in front of her, Rosalie's salad in front of her, and my dish in front of me. He then placed a bowl of truffles in the center. "Enjoy," he said, leaving our table.

"This is really good," I said, chewing slowly on my food. "So is this," Alice said, already done with her first dish and onto her second. "Mine's good too," Rosalie said. But even through all the eating, we all knew that we couldn't stop looking at the three boys.

"So how are your singing lessons going, Bella?" Rosalie asked. "Pretty good, I guess. Ms. Lell is really nice," I said.

I quickly glanced at the bronze haired boy, not expecting him to see me looking at him. But I thought wrong. Once I looked in his direction, his eyes caught mine. But he didn't look away. Instead, his eyes held mine, while he smiled at me. I blushed, but didn't look down, lost in his green eyes.

It felt like hours had passed, maybe even days, until I finally heard Rosalie's voice. "Bella! Bella! Hello? Anyone there?" She asked, looking at me curiously from across the table. My eyes flicked from his eyes and to Rosalie's.

"Yeah, Rose?" I asked, eating a little bit more of my food. "I asked if you wanted anymore food."

"No, thanks," I said hastily, blushing. Rose called over the waiter, and ordered another dish for herself. Alice seemed to notice my blush, because she looked at me curiously. I looked down, staring at my food, while chewing and swallowing.

"What wrong?" She asked. She looked across to the other guys at the other table, and smiled. "Bella…"she said, smirking.

"What?" I asked, still not looking at her, pretending to be interested at my food. "The guy with the bronze hair is staring at you." I couldn't help but smile, but dared not to look up and see for myself.

10 minutes later, all three of us had finished our food, and were moving on to the truffles. "Mmm, these are so good," Alice said, smiling to herself as she closed her eyes and ate one.

I chewed on mine, and I immediately fell into the love of chocolate. "Yeah," Rosalie and I said quietly, devouring the taste.

"Excuse, may I have your attention?" I heard. I opened my eyes to see a man standing on a small stage, a microphone in hand. Rosalie and Alice immediately turned their heads in his direction.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. I am the manager of this restaurant." The whole room was filled with applause, and he beamed at everyone. "Yes, thank you. Well, I would just like to announce that we will be having something like a contest tonight."

I could hear a few girls shriek in excitement. Oh boy, will this be a long night. "Yes, well, anyone above or at the age 18 may enter." Oh, how I wish it weren't my 18th birthday today. I could hear a few groans, but the man still continued. "This contest will test your singing abilities. It will be something like karaoke. We have 3 judges, who are employs here, that will decide who wins. Whoever wins will receive 1,000 dollars."

Alice squealed, and grabbed onto my arm. "Bella, this is your chance! You can enter and win! I bet none of these other people are taking lessons!" She said, bouncing up and down on her seat. Rosalie nodded, smiling.

The man continued, ignoring the squeals and yeah's. "If you would like to enter for tonight's contest, for free, please call a waiter. They will supply you with a piece of paper and a pen, in which you will write your full name down. The waiter will then take everything, and put the piece of paper in this bin," He said, motioning to a small bin that was sitting on a small table. "Thank you, and enjoy the night," He said, walking down the stage.

"Bella! You have GOT to enter this contest!" Alice said giddily, while Rosalie motioned for the same waiter as before to come to us. "Um, I don't think so, you guys," I said. "_Bella_!" Alice and Rosalie said, glaring at me, as if daring me to argue.

"Fine. But if I end up having a heart attack, or if I get hurt from tripping over my own shoes, then both of you will be guilty for the rest of your lives." Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes, and grinned. "We'll take that as a yes? That you'll enter the contest?" The two of them asked happily. "Well it's not like I had a choice," I mumbled as the waiter placed a piece of paper and a pen on our table.

I grabbed the two things and scrawled my full name onto the paper with the black pen. Maybe if they can't read my name, then I won't have to sing. Alice seemed to know what I was thinking, because she said, "We can read it." I muttered a few unknowledgeable things under my breath and handed the pen and paper back to the waiter.

I watched as he looked at the paper and smirked. "Isabella," he said, making his way to the bin. I groaned, realizing that this creepy waiter now knew my full name.

"Great, now this guy's going to stalk me or something," I said, grumbling and leaning back into my seat. Alice patted my arm, and Rosalie laughed.

It was then that I noticed the bronze haired guy handing a waiter a piece of paper and a pen. So he was entering. Well, this contest seemed much more interesting now.


	2. No Air

"We will now be giving all of you contestants a book that is filled with all of the songs that you are able to choose from. Please go through all of the songs, and choose one song that you would like to sing for everybody tonight," the manager said.

The waiter from earlier before came back to our table, only this time holding a big booklet. He handed it to me, and I thanked him quickly.

Not wanting to waste any time, I hastily flipped through the large book, recognizing a few songs on almost every page.

After a few minutes, I still had not chosen a song yet.

"Bella, did you find a song you want to sing?" Rosalie asked me.

"Does it look like I have?" I asked, slightly frustrated. Instead of snapping back at me, like I thought she would, Rosalie just grinned.

"Here, let me help you," Alice said. She took the heavy booklet from my hands and skimmed through all of the pages. After flipping through the entire book twice, she finally decided on a song. She handed the book back to me and pointed to the title of the song.

"Why don't you sing this song?"

I looked at the title, and I couldn't help but smile. "Perfect. Thanks, Alice."

The title Alice pointed to was the title of the song _Goodnight and Go_ by Imogen Heap.

Moments later, I heard the manager speak once more. "We will like to begin tonight's contest."

Giggles and squeals filled the room, but all I could do was stare nervously at the manager that was standing on the stage.

"We have counted the amount of participants, and we have come to a total of 18," he said. Clapping filled the room, and he smiled once more. "We will now be randomly choosing names randomly from this bin, and once we call your name, you will come up here. Okay, I am pleased to announce this year's _Le Grande _contest!"

A waiter with dark brown hair that looked about in his late 20's took a slip of paper from the bin and read off the name. I shook nervously, hoping my name would not be called anytime soon.

"Jessica Stanley," he called, looking out into the room. I saw a girl that looked about my age stand up and make her way to the stage.

"With the way she's swaying her hips, it looks like she's handicapped or something," Alice whispered next to me.

I snickered at her comment, but did not for long, because a new wave of nervousness passed through me. My teeth started chattering, and my hands were shaking.

I watched as the woman named Jessica walked up the stage and talk to the waiter for a moment. I then watched as the waiter handed her a microphone. She set herself up, standing in the middle of the stage, microphone in hand, while the waiter went to a DJ that was set up on the other side of the stage. He whispered something to the DJ and then the DJ nodded.

The waiter then picked up another microphone, and turned it on. "Jessica will now be singing _U + Ur Hand_." He walked off the stage, and stood next to the manager, who he exchanged a few words with.

"Hah, this going to be interesting," Rosalie muttered, eyes strained on Jessica.

"I absolutely despise this song," Alice said.

"I second that," I said, still shaking with nervousness, but watching Jessica intently.

I heard the opening of the song, and I watched as Jessica fiddled with the microphone, and then put it up to her mouth.

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me_

"In your dreams," Alice muttered, closing her eyes and plugging her ears. I laughed, but followed suit. I wasn't exactly fond of this song.

The ear plugging didn't seem to do any help, and I also knew it was rude to do that, so I unplugged my ears a few moments later and watched Jessica.

"You know," Rosalie said, "She's not really singing."

"Yeah, she's kinda…screaming," I said, wincing at the noise she was making.

I watched as Jessica continued, screaming to her heart's content. I could see a few diners stand up and head outside, standing there and waiting for the song to end.

It seemed that Alice noticed too, because she snickered.

Finally, I recognized the ending words of the song as Jessica yelled them.

_Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh_

"I've never enjoyed silence so much before," Alice said, unplugging her ears. I watched as Jessica smiled a 'I am so awesome and you are all jealous of me' smile, and looked straight at the bronze haired guy. She then walked down the stage, swaying her hips violently.

"Oh man…" Alice said, laughing at Jessica. Rosalie and I laughed along, but stopped once we saw the waiter make his way back to the stage.

"Alright," the waiter said as he walked back on the stage. He picked another piece of paper, and read the name. My stomach fluttered nervously.

"Isabella Swan, please come up here," he said.

Several things happened at once. Alice squealed, Rosalie giggled, and I shook with even greater nervousness.

"Isabella? Where are you?" The waiter said, when no one walked up the stage. All I could do was stay in my seat. "She's over here!" Alice said, pointing at me as if I were a culprit caught in the act.

Some friend.

"Well, Isabella, why don't you come up here?" the waiter asked, looking directly at me. I tried hiding behind Rosalie, but that didn't work out too well.

Alice gave me a little push, so I walked slowly up to the stage stumbling slightly and shaking nervously. I could feel many eyes on me, and I was surprised I didn't trip and fall on my way up. Surprisingly, I heard a few whistles and catcalls, which I did not expect at all.

"What will you be singing?" the waiter asked once I made it to the stage.

"Goodnight and Go," I managed to say, not daring to look out to the sea of people watching me.

The waiter then walked to the DJ and told him what song I was singing. He then came back and spoke in the microphone. "Isabella" I fought the urge to roll my eyes from hearing the use of my entire first name, "will be singing Goodnight and Go."

I could hear Alice and Rosalie cheering me on as the waiter handed me the microphone and stepped off the stage.

I walked to the center of the stage, finally looking out to the entire restaurant.

Oh boy, that was definitely not the right thing to do. Staring back at me, were at least 100 pairs of eyes.

I looked around the room, from Alice and Rosalie, to an elder man and his wife. My eyes then went to the man that looked like a Greek god. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I then heard the opening of my song. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I myself slip away, and into my own world of singing. I forgot all about the many people that were watching me, and just focused on my singing.

_Say goodnight and go.  
Woah woah. Woah woah_

_Skipping beats, blushing cheeks I am struggling  
Daydreaming, bed scenes in the corner café  
And then i'm left in bits recovering tectonic tremblings  
You get me every time_

_Why d' ya have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go_

I opened my eyes, but I was still in my own little world, because I didn't seem to be fazed at all by the fact that so many people were watching me. I just continued.

_Follow you home, you've got your headphones on and you're dancing  
Got lucky, beautiful shot you taking everything off watch the curtains wide open  
Then you fall in the same routine flicking through the TV relaxed and reclining  
And you think you're alone..._

_Why d' ya have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go_

_One of these days, you'll miss your train and come stay with me  
We'll have drinks and talk about things, any excuse to stay awake with you  
You'll sleep here, i'll sleep there, but then the heating may be down again  
at my convenience  
we'd be good, we'd be great together_

_Go!_

_Why d' ya have to be so cute?  
It's impossible to ignore you  
Must you make me laugh so much  
It's bad enough we get along so well  
Say goodnight and go_

_Why is it always, always_

_Goodnight and go_

_Goodnight and go!_

I finally broke out of my daze, and I realized what I had just done. I watched as the majority of the people stood up and clapped. I could see Alice and Rosalie yelling and cheering, which made me blush a tomato red.

I smiled out to everyone, and then quickly got off the stage. I walked as fast as my feet would let me without tripping towards Alice and Rosalie, but not before hearing another round of whistles.

"Oh my god! Bella!" Alice squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. Rosalie engulfed me in a hug and said, "I'm positive you're going to win."

After she let me go, Alice stopped jumping up and down and chose to hug me too.

"Alice, I can't breathe," I squeaked, expecting my face to turn blue soon.

"Oh, sorry!" Alice said, letting go and sitting down. Rosalie and I also sat down into our chairs, smiling happily.

"No one stands a chance after what you just did Bella," Alice said confidently.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You guys can't be so sure. I'm know others will be even better."

"Well you can't know that the others will be better," Rosalie argued. I sighed, and decided to let the matter drop.

"Next, Eric will be singing for us." I watched as a guy stood up and made his way to the stage.

A few minutes passed with me, Alice and Rosalie exchanging a few quiet words. It seemed that we didn't catch the name of the song he was singing, because I suddenly heard the opening chords of a song.

"Wait For You," Alice whispered next to me, recognizing the song.

Immediately after the first few words came out of this guy Eric's mouth, I knew this was going to be a long few minutes.

I heard Rosalie groan, realizing too, that she would have to go through another bad singer.

I tried to keep watching Eric, and to keep interest, but eventually I just leaned back in my chair and exchanged looks with Rosalie.

Finally, I heard the song end, and I clapped along with everyone else, stopping after just a few seconds.

"Wow, was that boring," Rosalie grumbled, chewing on another truffle.

A few moments later, I watched Eric leave the stage and the waiter walk back up.

The waiter put his hand into the bin and took out a piece of paper and the name off of it.

"Edward Cullen."

I saw the guy with the bronze hair and unbelievable green eyes stand up. "Well this one's going to interesting," Rosalie said happily.

Other girls seemed to notice him get up too, because all of them immediately sat up in their chairs, and the looks on all of their faces changed from a bored expression to a longing look.

I watched him walk up the stairs, my eyes never leaving his face. I watched as he and the waiter exchanged a few words, and then the DJ finding a song.

"Edward Cullen will now be singing Summer Love."

"You think he's already married or something?" I whispered worriedly to Alice.

"Nah. He's with two guys. He's probably just singing it for the heck of it," she whispered back, sensing my urgency.

That calmed me down a little, or atleast enough to sit back in my seat and continue watching him.

The incredibly good-looking man, or Edward, walked up to the center of the stage, microphone in hand. I heard the beginning of the song, and waited for the singing part to come.

_Ridin in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switchin lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light lookin right  
Come on let me get your name girl  
Tell me where your from, What you do, What you like  
Let me pick your brain girl  
And tell me how they that got that pretty little face  
On that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you round, Let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
Cause we can do it fast or slow  
Which ever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who woulda thought that you could be the one cuz I_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E._

I stared at him in awe, his voice was just like his looks. Perfect.

What he did next caught me off guard.

He looked at me.

He continued to sing, but he also continued to stare at me, smiling a dazzling crooked smile.

_Come on and let me show you round, let me take you out  
Betcha we can have some fun girl  
Cuz you could dress it up, dress it down  
Any way you want it done girl  
Or we can stay home talkin on the phone  
-Rappin till we see the sun girl  
Do what I gotta do ,just gotta show you  
That I'm the one girl  
Well I'ma freak ya right each and every night  
I know how to do it insane girl  
Cuz I can make ya hot make ya stop  
Make ya wanna say my name girl  
Come on baby please cuz I'm on my knees  
Can't get you off my brain girl  
But who woulda thought that you could be the one cuz I_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E._

_Cuz I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E_

_Summer's over for the both of us. (summer's over  
But that doesn't mean we should give up on love. don't give up  
Your the one that I've been thinkin of your the one  
And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one_

_I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love , L.O.V.E_

_Cuz I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love you'll see  
This just can't be summer love, L.O.V.E_

The song ended, and so did his singing. He had stared at me through the entire song, but he stopped when he got off the stage.

I soon found myself standing up and clapping, along with everyone else. I heard a lot of girls squeal and giggle in a very girl way, which made me roll my eyes and laugh.

Once we all sat back down, Alice grabbed my arm excitedly. "Oh my gosh Bella! He was so singing to you!" She cried out.

"WHAT? No!" I quickly said, turning 50 shades of red.

"How can you deny it? He was STARING at you the entire time!" Rosalie squealed. "Do you need me to spell it out for you?" She asked, smirking.

"He was so not, you guys. He probably didn't know where to look, and so he just rested his eyes in my direction. But he was not looking at me! Let alone, staring!" I said, but my voice didn't sound convincing at all, even to me.

"He was staring at you, and you know it," Alice said smugly. I rolled my eyes, and decided to stop arguing. I reached for a truffle and slowly ate it.

The next hour was filled with rather entertaining singing, and an Alice looking very smug about something.

Finally, the 18th, and last singer, who's name I had already forgotten, left the stage. The manager then walked up to the stage and spoke into his microphone.

"This has been an amazing night, and I would like to thank all of you 18 contestants for competing, because each and every one of you has a great voice."

The restaurant was filled with applauds, and I noticed the woman named Jessica smirk and talk to her friend across the table.

A few minutes later, the manager once again spoke. "I would like to announce this year's Le Grande contest winners!" He said, smiling out to everyone.

I looked around the room, and it looked like everyone was confident that they would win. Jessica, was actually standing up, as if she was just expecting for her name to be called.

"Look at her," I whispered to Alice. She looked over to the direction I was motioned towards and snickered. "I am so going to enjoy the look on her face when she loses."

My gaze then turned to Edward. He was talking with his friends, laughing every once in awhile.

"This year's winners, I have to say, have sung magnificently," the manager said.

Alice then leaned in my direction and whispered, "did he just say 'winners', meaning there's more then one winner?"

I nodded, my eyes now watching the manager.

"Yes, I did say winners. Because I am pleased to say that there are 2 winners this year," the manager said, answering the many whispers that were traveling around the room.

I noticed Jessica out of the corner of my eye shift slightly, obviously not happy about not having the center of attention if she won.

"The first winner, is.." the manager paused for a second, letting the suspense fill the room.

"Oh, get on with it then," Rosalie muttered impatiently.

"Edward Cullen," he finished. I heard many girls squeal and scream as Edward walked up the stage. He seemed to not be surprised, yet he didn't look like he was expecting it.

"I thought so…" Alice said. I raised an eyebrow at her, but turned my gaze back to the manager.

"The second winner, is a female, and I have to say, she sung beautifully."

"She sure didn't sing beautifully," Alice said, nodding towards Jessica.

I stifled a laugh, but quickly turned back to the manager, not wanting to miss the second name.

"And so, I am pleased to say, that the second winner of this year's contest is…" the manager said, smiling in the suspense around the room.

"Isabella Swan."

I blinked. I blinked once more. What?

"BELLA! Oh my gosh! Go on! Get your butt up there!" Alice said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat. Rosalie on the other hand, screamed and hugged my tightly.

"We'll save hugging for later Rosalie! Let Bella get up there!" Alice said.

How could I win? And with Edward Cullen? This was really unexpected.

I slowly got up, and walked up and onto the stage.

I made sure not to trip as I walked towards the manager and Edward, turning slightly red.

"Congratulations, Isabella and Edward! We are pleased to announce you the winners!" The manager said as he shook both of our hands.

"Thanks," Edward and I said together, grinning.

The manager then turned to everyone else in the restaurant. I noticed a very unhappy looking Jessica still in the room. She was still standing, and she clearly looked angry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we would normally have the winner of the contest sing a song of their choice in celebration, but because we have to winners, we would like the both of them to sing a song together. But, the song they will be singing will not be chosen by them, but by their friends that have come with them today."

"Oh great…" I grumbled. The idea of singing with Edward, let alone a song that Alice was involved with choosing, was a scary thought.

Edward smiled at me, his eyes bright and staring at me. "Congratulations," he said, sticking out his hand. I shook it, dazed upon his look, but snapped out of it when I found myself walking with him down the stage.

I was immediately engulfed into 2 very tight hugs from Rosalie and Alice.

When I was let go, I could see the two of them jumping up and down, smiling. "We told you! You DID win!" Alice squealed.

I rolled my eyes at how excited they were, but I couldn't help but blurt out, "You guys better not find us a weird song."

"Well it's not like we're choosing it by ourselves. We get to choose it with them," Alice said, nodding towards Edward and his two friends. She had a look on her face when she looked at the guy with blonde hair, and it looked like Rosalie was undressing the muscled one with her eyes. I smacked the two of them lightly, getting them to snap out of their trance.

The three of us walked over to the group of guys happily. "Hey," Edward said to me, smiling that dazzling crooked smile.

"Hi," I said, blushing. "This is Alice and Rosalie," I motioned to them both as I said their names.

"Nice to meet you, Alice, Rosalie. This is Jasper, and the other one that's stuffing his face is Emmett."

Everyone laughed, except for the guy that was called Emmett, who was indeed stuffing his face with his food.

"Okay, Edward, Bella, you can stay here while we choose you two a song."

So while everyone sat down at the table, Edward and I stood and looked over their shoulders to read each song.

After a minute of page flipping, Rosalie suggested, "What about Promiscuous Girl?"

Promiscuous Girl? "Oh, hell no!" I cried out, my face burning. "Why not? And also, you're not supposed to say anything! You can stay here, but you're not allowed to say anything about the song we pick you," Alice said, smiling. She then turned back to the book and muttered, "But I agree with Bella. Let's not put her through that torture."

I sighed in relief, which earned me a chuckle from Edward.

I then became distracted from the song choosing when Edward started talking to me.

"So may I ask, how old are you?" he asked.

"I just turned 18 today," I said happily. He nodded and said, "I'm 18 too. Happy birthday."

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

After a few more minutes of talking to Edward, we were interrupted by a squealing Alice.

"Perfect! This song then!" She said as she pointed at a song in the booklet. I made my way over to see what she was pointing at, but she immediately closed the book before I could see it.

"You are so not going to see the name yet," she said, smugly.

"But I'm singing it!" I whined.

"But I checked with Jasper and Emmett, and then said that Edward knew the song. I'm sure that you know the song, so why bother to tell you guys, when you it could be a surprise?" Alice said, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"But I don't like surprises!" I said, but I knew the battle was over.

"Too bad," Alice said, smirking. She then made her way over to the manager and exchanged a few words with him. She then came back. "It's all set. Go up that stage with Edward and sing," she said. Rosalie giggled, probably because of the song choice.

"Fine," I said. Not that I'm not going to enjoy singing with Edward…

I turned to Edward who had heard out whole conversation. He had a smile on his face, and he looked into my eyes. "Come on," he said, taking my hand.

I could feel a spark run through my hand when he touched me. He led me up the stage, and to the middle of it, still not letting go.

He eventually did, when he picked up a microphone and handed me one too.

"Edward and Isabella are now going to sing," the waiter from before said. He then walked off of the stage to watch our performance.

I took a deep breath, even more nervous then before.

I then heard the opening of the song they had chosen for us.

I am so going to kill Alice after this.

Edward seemed to be as surprised as me, but he hid it well.

I closed my eyes, knowing the part I was meant to sing was coming soon.

Edward faced me, so that I was now directly in front of him, with the side of us faced towards the crowd.

My part then came.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air _

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh_

Edward then lifted his microphone to his mouth and started to sing.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

He finished his part, while I started singing.

_But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

I then took a deep breath and Edward started to sing along with me.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air _

_No air, air (Ohhh)  
No air, air (Nooo)  
No air, air (Oh a)  
No air, air_

I stopped, while Edward continued on by himself.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

My turn. I continued to stare into Edward's eyes as I sang.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

Edward then started to sing with me, his eyes never leaving mine.

_So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe _

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air _

_No air, air (Oohhh)  
No air, air (Oohhh)  
No air, air (Nooo)  
No air, air (No more)  
It's no air, no air _

_Ohhhhh baby  
Ooohhhhh It's no air, no air  
Hey (Ohh) no air (Ohhh)  
Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh _

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
No breathing (No breathing)  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air _

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air _

I then continued to sing as Edward stopped.

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

Edward then started to sing while I breathed.

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

It was my turn again.

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

The two of us then finished the song off together.

_It's no air, no air  
No air, air (Ohhh)  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_


	3. Chocolate Cake

"Wow," I breathed, lowering the microphone from my mouth.

Edward nodded, apparently as amazed as I was.

"BELLA! BELLA! Beeelllaaa!" I heard Alice squeal as I stepped off the stage.

"Oh my gosh Bella! That was so totally your song!" Rosalie said excitedly.

"My song?" I asked.

"Not just _your _song, but both of yours! Yours and Edwards!" Alice said.

"Um…our song?" I asked, still confused.

"Yeah! The song they're going to play on your first date and when you guys have your wedding!" Alice said excitedly.

First date? Wedding? We just met him today. Talk about jumping ahead. "Um…sure, Alice," I said, not in the mood for arguing.

Alice and Rosalie then started talking animatedly together about their ideal wedding, when I heard a chuckle from behind me.

I turned around quickly to see the most beautiful pair of green eyes staring into mine.

I didn't seem to be able to speak, as if the only thing I could do was stare back into those eyes.

"You have an amazing voice," Edward said.

I blushed a deep red before replying. "Thanks. You do too," I said shyly.

Edward smiled a dazzling smile at me. "Do you take lessons?"

I nodded, still fazed by his beauty.

I then realized Edward looked very nervous, because he kept tugging on the collar of his shirt and scratching the back of his head.

He seemed to have caught my curious stare, because he took a deep breath.

"I wanted to invite you and your friends to our table to celebrate your birthday," he said nervously.

I smiled. "Sure! Let me go get them," I said. It's not like I would've rejected. Who would?

But I then heard Alice's voice from behind me. "No need! We already know," she said, smiling brightly.

So my two best friends, Edward, and I walked to his table. Well, Edward, Rosalie, and I walked. Alice mostly bounced on her toes excitedly as she made her way to the table.

"Hey guys, today is Bella's birthday, so we're all going to celebrate together," Edward told Jasper and Emmett.

"I think we need a bigger table…" Emmett said, looking around at all of us.

"Thank you captain obvious," I said sarcastically.

The table we were standing at was only meant for 4 people, and we had 6 people.

Everyone laughed, and Emmett just grinned.

I watched as Edward called for a waitress to come over.

The waitress, a blond bimbo, flipped her hair and swayed her hips over to us.

"Did you change your mind?" she asked, smiling flirtatiously.

Change your mind? What's that supposed to mean? Oh, she better not have…

"Uh…no, but I would really appreciate it if you could find a bigger table for us?" He said politely, motioning towards our group.

The waitress smiled at him with unnecessary warmth, and then turned towards the rest of us quickly. She threw me a quick glare and then turned back to him.

"How many people?" she asked sweetly.

"Looks like someone didn't pass 1st grade," Rosalie muttered.

Alice and I started laughing while Emmett and Jasper started snickering.

Edward seemed like he was trying to hold in laughter, because his face started turning a slight red. The waitress seemed to not have heard.

Emmett then pretended to point at everyone.

"There's Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and me," he said.

He then pretended to count off the names on his fingers. When he got to the fifth person, he started whining. "I only have five fingers! What about the sixth person?"

Everyone laughed.

"Use your other hand," we all muttered sarcastically.

After a little bit of more whining, Emmett finally decided to tell us his total.

"There are six people in our group," he said triumphantly.

The waitress sighed and rolled her eyes. "Aren't you a little big for your age?" she asked, flipping her hair again.

Someone obviously hadn't caught on.

This, of course, set off a whole new batch of snickers and giggling throughout our group.

The waitress didn't seem to understand what was so funny, so she just batted her eyes at Edward and said, "Follow me."

We all followed the waitress to a table that could fit 8 people. I ended up sitting next to Alice on my right and Edward on my left, and Rosalie across from me.

Emmett was on Rosalie's right, and Jasper was seated on her left.

"Can I get you _anything_ else?" the waitress asked, leaning closer to Edward.

He looked really uncomfortable, seeing as he pretty much had a full view of the blonde's breasts.

It wasn't only him who had the view. I did too, seeing as I sat right next to him.

I decided to save him from the torture. Well, I admit, myself also.

I leaned over to Edward, pressing my breasts against his arm.

"Do you think we need anything else honey?" I purred into his ear, smiling a seductive smile.

Edward shivered slightly and his breathing stopped for a few seconds. He then turned around to face me.

"No, I don't think so, _sweetheart_," he said as flirtatiously.

I smiled at what he said, but I soon found myself lost in his eyes again.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the waitress huff and stomp away.

"Well that was interesting," Jasper commented as I leaned back into my seat.

I turned a deep red. The color of my face would most likely have made a tomato jealous.

"Why'd you say we didn't need anything?" Emmett asked.

"I wanted cake!" He whined.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to have to talk to that waitress again if we ordered from her. So I'm going to get a different waitress."

"Getting a different waitress isn't going to do anything," I muttered.

He seemed to have heard that, because he turned to me with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Is someone jealous?" he teased.

"Psshh…hell no. I've already had my fill today with stalker boy," I grumbled.

"Stalker boy?" he asked curiously.

"I'll tell him!" Alice said. She then went into a full detailed report on what had happened with the waiter.

After she was done telling him, Edward's eyes were dark.

"I can't believe they hired people like this," he said.

"I'm sure these people are great people. It's just that once such good looking people like me and you walk in here, they can't control their hormones," I said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed aloud, while poor Emmett had been drinking his soda. He spit out his drink and starting booming with laughter.

Edward just smirked. "Did someone just call me good looking?" he asked, leaning towards me.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't forget I called myself that too," I said, trying to still seem unaffected. But in the inside, I was starting to melt in his presence.

He was only a few inches away from me now. "I guess that means we go together," he said.

He was so close to me now that I could feel his breath on my face.

He started leaning much closer towards my face, when I heard Emmett's loud voice.

"Come on you guys! I want cake!" he whined.

I rolled my eyes, and lightly pushed Edward away from me, so that I could have a minute and breathe.

"Talk about ruining the moment," I muttered.

Edward laughed, and then motioned for a waitress to come over.

"Do you need any help?" she asked sweetly. She had dark red hair, and was wearing a pink tank top and an incredibly short mini skirt underneath her uniform.

"That skirt could pass as a belt," I said out loud.

This set off a whole new batch of snickers, but Edward just continued, hiding a smile.

"Yes, we would like to order a cake," he said politely.

"What type do you like?" she asked, leaning towards him now. I noticed there was more then one meaning in her words.

Edward turned away from her and faced me. I covered my mouth to hide a giggle that was coming out of my mouth after seeing the waitress' expression.

"How about a plain chocolate cake?" I asked.

"Plain?" Alice asked, pouting.

I nodded my head stubbornly. What's wrong with a chocolate cake? Who needs all that extra stuff?

I was surprised to see Alice smile and nod.

She turned to the waitress and said, "We'll have a plain chocolate cake. But make it an ice cream cake, and it better have chocolate icing…"

I rolled my eyes, watching as Alice listed off everything she could think of.

Alice always seemed to find a loophole…

Birthday singing, chocolate cake, laughing, and an hour later, the manager made his way over to us.

When he reached us, he smiled largely.

"Bella! Edward! Congratulations!" he said.

I smiled at his enthusiasm and greeted him back.

"I just came here to give both of you your checks from winning tonight's contest," he said brightly, poking his hand into his pocket and bringing out two checks.

"Oh, um...thank you!" I said, as he handed one of them to me.

I looked down at the check to see 1,000 dollars written neatly on it.

"Wait, I'm not getting 500?" I asked. I figured that since there were two winners, we would have to split the 1,000.

"Of course not!" he said. "We would never make you two split!"

Emmett started snickering at the double meaning of the words.

Once the manager bid us goodnight, I sat down, and then finally realized what I had in my hands.

Wow. 1,000 dollars richer. What am I going to do with all of that?


	4. Memo: Please Read! :D

Memo: Please Read :

Hey guys! I really appreciate all of the story alerts and subscriptions! I'm so sorry for SUCH a long wait, but my computer went down, so I was unable to update. Forgive me? Please? :D

I just got my computer fixed today, but I'm already working on the next chapter : It should be out by tonight!

Thanks so much for all of the support!! :D


	5. Fake Fortunes

"Wow, that was a great cake!" Emmett said as he finished his 5th slice.

"See? I told you Alice! Plain chocolate cakes taste great," I said sarcastically.

Alice grinned and said, "Guess I should have listened to you earlier."

After a few more minutes of talking, we all decided that it was time to go. Edward motioned for the blonde waitress to come over.

"Yes? Do you need anything?" She asked, fluttering her eyes flirtatiously.

Edward ignored her question and replied, "Do you have something in your eyes?"

She immediately stopped.

Our table was filled with snickers as Edward said, "We'd like to pay now."

She nodded and said with a huge smile, "I'll be right back with your check."

"Take as long as you need," I muttered.

When she did come back, she placed the bill down, and then 6 fortune cookies down.

What the hell? Fortune cookies? This is a French restaurant.

"I made those fortune cookies myself," she said with a huge smile directed towards Edward.

"You..made them..?" Jasper asked, shaking his head in laughter.

"Don't be mean Jasper, maybe she really did make them!" Alice said sarcastically.

The blonde waitress rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Please, eat and enjoy them!" she said directly towards Edward.

Emmett made to grab for the fortune cookie nearest to him, but the waitress stopped him.

"NO! You get this one," she said, handing him the one farthest.

She then handed us each one as if the fortune cookies were made for a certain person.

All of us opened the small plastic-bag covering that was around the cookie, which, might I add, had the words "Chinese Restaurant" and an address printed in black lettering.

"Wow, you really did make these!" Rosalie cried out sarcastically after reading the print on the plastic part.

I cracked mine open in half and slid my fortune that was printed on a small rectangular white piece of paper.

_Your life will be a failure. _

"What the hell?" I said. But I wasn't the only one who said that. 2 other voices had accompanied mine.

I looked around the table. "You will never accomplish anything great in your life," Rosalie read out. She glared at the paper. "That's bull."

I laughed. I saw Alice had an angry look on her face, and was ripping up her fortune in tiny, even pieces.

"DIE. DIE, FORTUNE."

I asked her what her fortune was.

"You are far from achieving. Give up," she said. "What was yours?"

"Your life will be a failure," I said simply, not believing it at all.

After all, it was just a stupid fortune.

"Gimmie that!" Alice said outloud and snatched my fortune. She then began to give it the same treatment as she had to her own.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

I looked at the boys.

"Fortunes?" I asked to all of them.

Emmett went first, unable to hold in his excitement.

"You will make millions when you reach 30."

"You have just met your true love today," Jasper said.

"Go for the blondes, they'll fulfill your wishes," Edward said simply.

I stared at him for a second. A minute later, I found myself laughing rather hard.

"Maybe she really did make these fortune cookies," I said, staring at the waitress.


	6. Edward's Way

**Thanks so much to you guys that have reviewed : It makes my day when I see that I've gotten a new review on my story :D**

**A special thanks to Daphne13 and shakethtkkells for the awesome reviews! I appreciate the reviews :)**

**Now on with the story.. :D**

"Let's go. I've had enough with these evil waitresses," Alice said as everyone stood up.

I watched the blonde bimbo from before yet _again_ make her way to us.

She flipped her hair and smiled at Edward.

"So what was your fortune?" She asked, trailing her fingers up his chest. She started to lean into Edward, as if she were about to kiss him.

Oh, hell no. She was _not_ doing that right in front of me. Wait, what am I thinking? It's not like I'm even dating Edward.

But I sighed in relief when I saw Edward stop the blonde and step slightly away.

Always the polite one. Despite the fact that I liked that about Edward, I couldn't help but wish a little selfishly that he wasn't right now.

After watching a little more of the blonde's horrible flirting skills, I decided to save him, and I admit, myself once more.

I walked up to him from behind. "Edward..." I said seductively.

I smiled when I heard him swallow.

"I'm feeling a bit _lonely_," I purred. I pressed my whole body close to his, just for the heck of it.

"Then how about we change that?" Edward said in his velvety voice.

But my smile was immediately wiped off when the blonde continued to talk to him as if I were not there.

"So what was your fortune?" She repeated once more, coming closer.

"Something that he's not going to follow," I said annoyed.

She huffed, but then in a flash, I saw her slip a piece of paper into Edward's hand.

"My name's Lauren," she said flirtatiously. She flipped her hair once more, and then walked away.

I rolled my eyes and let go of Edward.

"My name's Lauren!" I mimicked in a high-pitched voice.

Edward chuckled and smiled at me.

"Thanks again, Bella," he said gratefully to me.

I smiled at him. "Believe me, it was my pleasure."

He raised an eyebrow, but then smirked.

"Edward turned Draco," I muttered.

He chuckled, but before he could reply, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see the waiter from earlier this night.

I was about to speak to him, but I stopped when I saw him smirk.

"I know what you're going to say. It's okay, I know it's hard," he said.

I gave him a questioning look.

"You don't have to hide it. I know, deep down inside, that you have a burning passion for me," he said in a serious tone.

At this point, I was rolling my eyes and Alice, who was watching a few feet away, was doubling over in laughter.

The guy continued. "I know that you yearn for me, and that you wish that you were beside me every day. I want that too. But, I realized that you have a boyfriend, and that it would never have been right for me to take you from him."

"Boyfriend?" I asked confused.

He nodded, and moved his head in the direction of his left.

_Edward? _Pfft. In my dreams.

"But anyway, I realized that a few minutes ago. So, I will show you my undying love by leaving you, and by only telling you my name. Mike."

"I will miss you. You will always have a part deep in my heart," I said sarcastically.

He didn't seem to catch onto the sarcasm, because he smiled at me. "Farewell, Isabella."

"Toodles," I muttered as I turned away from him and to Alice.

Before she could let me yell at her for leaving me alone with Mike, she inturrupted me.

"Bella! We should really get going. I already asked the others, and they all agreed to hangout tomorrow. I'm going to call Jasper later tonight to arrange plans," she said all at once.

I laughed. "Okay."

Remembering that we still hadn't paid, I reached over for the bill.

But before I could get it, another hand was quicker to it.

That hand, belonging to Edward.

"Edward, I'm paying."

"No. Definitely no. How do you think I would feel if I let you pay?"

"You'd feel great! Now hand the bill over to me."

Edward rolled his eyes but didn't respond. Instead, he reached into his pocket to take out his wallet.

"_Edward!_" I whined. "Today was my birthday! I-"

"Exactly! You shouldn't be paying when it's your birthday. Actually, every time we go out to eat, you shouldn't be paying."

I was about to say something, but then I actually realized what he said.

"Every time? You mean there's going to be more then this once?" I asked, smiling at him.

Edward smirked. "If I get my way, then yes."

I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
